


It's All Going To Be Okay (You're Doing Just Fine)

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute James T. Kirk/Spock, Fluff, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: An away mission goes wrong, leaving Spock hurt.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	It's All Going To Be Okay (You're Doing Just Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trainwreck, I hope you enjoy it. This story was prompted by snoozingsnuffles, so, thank you for helping me and my trashy imagination.

Spock wasn’t one to believe in luck or superstitions, and definitely wasn’t one to allow his decisions to be swayed but either, let alone by emotions. That being said, he was starting to wonder if there was any validity to “having a gut feeling”. They were running through the jungle of a planet by the name of Taphin VII from a group of natives that were less than pleased by the notion of their planet joining the federation, and he thought of that morning for a fleeting moment. Ever since he’d woken up that morning, he’d felt off. Nothing he could identify, but off. The notion of sending both Captain and First Officer down to a fairly unknown world never sat well with him, but it was what the government here had requested, and Jim being the person he was, accepted.

Jim looked over to him, eyes wide, making sure he was still there as they ducked through the brush, the brigade still chasing them. There weren’t many of them, but they certainly outnumbered the pair. That and they were far more familiar with the turf here, Jim and Spock were both hit with an onslaught of uncertainty with each turn, they could be safe, or they could be dead. Spock barely noticed what happened when he ended up on the ground, he never saw the tree root that he’d tripped over, and Jim barely noticed he’d fallen because, in the heat of the moment, the half-Vulcan had just gotten back up and started running again. They weren’t noticing things that they otherwise would have, the adrenaline running through both men giving them only the intention to survive. What they wouldn’t have noticed either way was that in the thick forest, the unit chasing them had broken into two groups, but they did when they were surrounded. They ended up standing nearly back to back.

Jim could feel the bits of anxiety that were bleeding through Spock’s side of the bond, he responded softly. Yet another thing they weren’t expecting was when one of the bigger natives punched Spock in the face, the shock catching Jim off guard when he too was attacked. Jim fought against them, they hadn’t brought phasers because they weren’t anticipating complications like this, also, the government seemed a bit iffy about the notion of foreign weapons being brought to their world. Spock fought back but was at a disadvantage having an opponent both taller and more muscular than him. He deduced that a kick may be safest and went for it, but it proved a mistake when the man grabbed his shin and threw him on the ground. He got back up swiftly but took a hard uppercut to the stomach, and was grabbed by his wrists. Jim had deterred his attackers just in time to hear a blood-curdling scream, one of pure agony and nothing else. He whipped around to see his First on the ground, trying to get up, his face bloody. Jim’s blood ran cold when he saw his hands. Bloody and already starting to bruise, they had to be broken.

Jim could barely think as he dove for him, shielding him but causing both of them to slip across the slick, muddy ledge, and into thin air. Jim’s heart seemed to stop as they fell like they were in the air for all of a split second before hitting the water below. The feeling still stinging in Jim’s back as he treaded water towards the surface, holding onto Spock as tight as he could, who was practically crying from the sheer pain he was in and hacking on the water he’d swallowed by accident when they’d fallen in. Jim drug himself and Spock ashore, catching his breath and resting a hand on Spock’s shoulder as the latter coughed. Spock himself felt like he was going to throw up, the pain seeming as if it were pulsating through this whole body, burning and aching. 

“You with me Spock?” Jim panted.

A ragged breath cut through Spock, he absent-mindedly clenched hands, sending a bolt of agony through him. He failed to hold back the cry he choked on. Jim was quickly at his aid, gently coaxing him on his back. 

“It’s okay, Spock,” he soothed, “It’s gonna be okay.”

Spock nodded, his body tense, and face streaked with tears. Both of them were soaking wet and muddy. Spock was nearly shivering, Jim wished he had a dryer place to put him, his science blues were ruined. Jim tenderly put a hand on Spock’s bloody palm, preventing him from clenching his hand.

Jim flipped open his communicator, “Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to Enterprise.”

The signal crackled from a moment before Uhura’s voice came through, “Captain.”

“We need a beam up, ASAP.”

“Understood,” Uhura said, her tone more urgent now, “Scotty’s locking to your location.”

“Great, thank you,” Jim nodded, flipping the device shut.

He looked to his First who had managed to get on his side, trying to prevent himself from gagging on the blood that was dripping down his throat from his nose. However, Jim didn’t want any more pressure on his arms than needed. He gently slid his hands under Spock’s arms and pulled him up so he was resting his head on Jim’s chest. The warm light of the transporter began to come around them, and Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

They were on the transporter pad for all of 5 seconds before Jim grabbed Spock and ran. He probably should have asked for medical transport, but it was a little late now. Jim ran into medbay, more dragging Spock along than anything else. They came in at just the right moment that Leonard was standing right in front of them. There wasn’t a word said before he ran to pull something together. McCoy grabbed a couple of hypos and thanked the fates that Spock was half-Human because if he wasn’t, this kind of injury could kill a full Vulcan. Jim put Spock on a bed, trying to get him to calm down as he pressed a cloth to his nose, which was quickly stained with green blood. You couldn’t blame Spock really, a Vulcan’s hands were the most sensitive part of them, the pain he was feeling was awful. Smoldering and throbbing, the pain sharp but dull at the same time. Constant and ruthless.

Spock’s vision was blurry, marred by tears, and intensified by vertigo. He felt something being pressed into his neck, and then he felt tired. Jim held onto him as the sedative took effect, laying him on the biobed gently, hoping he’d be okay.

\---

Spock felt like he was underwater, but not drowning. Like he was slowly floating to the surface. When did he get a headache? There was something tapping his cheek a bit, small bursts of emotion coming through at each touch. It was warm and familiar, Human and vibrant. Spock opened his eyes, lulling his head to the side. A small smile played at his lips, it was Jim, looking back at him with azure blue eyes.

“Hey,” Jim whispered.

“Hello,” Spock replied, his voice raspy.

Jim smiled, “You feeling better?”

Spock stopped and assessed himself to the best of his ability, “I would believe so.”

Jim pressed a kiss to Spock’s forehead, “That’s good.”

Spock pushed himself up and regretted it. It caused pain and didn’t work very well. His fingers felt very stiff, his wrists as well. Jim was quickly there to help him, leading him up gently. It was then that Spock realized they weren’t in medbay, but their quarters.

“Jim?” Spock asked, “For what purpose are we here?”

Jim laughed a bit, Spock always sounded so professional, “M’Benga came aboard to fix your hands and said that it’d be better if you woke up in a more familiar environment without much commotion.”

Spock nodded, “That favor is much appreciated.”

Jim tenderly guided Spock’s hands into his, “You’re cute you know?”

Spock blushed, looking down. He had black braces on both hands, stopping at his elbows so he could still use his arms. His hands had scrapes and colorful bruises on them. 

“M’Benga said that they should heal up enough that you can use them again in about 2-3 weeks,” Jim explained, “It was a pretty bad break though, and he said that if they start bothering you, you really need to say something, m’kay?”

Spock nodded, “Understood.”

Jim pressed a kiss to his lips. They were soft and cooler than his own because of Spock’s lower body temperature. Jim shuffled around so he was sitting next to him, pulling Spock close. Spock snuggled into his touch resting his head on Jim’s chest. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Jim looked out the window, it looked similar to the night they had their first date. They’d gone to the observation deck to look at the stars. Spock had been quiet, a bit shy as he didn’t have experience with romantic relationships, but Jim had been talking almost the whole time. Mostly about the stories from Earth about how the cosmos were created, fantastical tales of gods and goddesses. It was really the first time Jim saw just how beautiful Spock’s Human half was. Spock was so caught up in logic and reason that Jim thought he’d just be making a fool out of himself, but when he looked away from the stars for a moment, Spock was watching and listening as if Jim had witnessed everything he was saying. He looked so intrigued, so fascinated by fiction.

Jim fiddled with a strand of Spock’s ebony hair, “Do you remember our first date?”

Spock looked up at him, “Of course, ashaya.”

Jim smiled, “I spent hours rehearsing how to ask you out before I did. Bones almost slapped me because he was getting sick of it.”

Spock didn’t say anything, just cuddling closer to Jim. Jim could feel him smile softly into his neck, and he kissed his forehead, they were going to be okay.


End file.
